User blog:Silence4/The Sile Series: Apocalypse
Prologue Let's see here. I'm standing in the middle of my class with my fiance behind me and everyone staring at us. I didn't even know who she was thirty seconds ago let alone being engaged to her. I slowly looked around at my friends. I'd be laughing at their expressions if I wasn't so baffled. I guess I can blame it on Beleth. He was the one who gave me amnesia. With that, I can blame the amnesia. It is a big factor in my current life and state. Then again, I could blame my mom. I could pretty much assume that she knew that this was going to happen. She did leave me a message saying 'Be Ready'. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Lucians..I think my family's too good at keeping secrets. I could sense it. These secrets will cause a lot of trouble. Chapter 1: Reunion This was embaressing. I'm not used to having so many people stare at me. Everyone was frozen solid. No one spoke. Not even a single whisper. Monica clapped. "Alright, that's enough of an introduction. Now everyone sit down." She glanced at me and Melody. "Except for you two." She stood behind her desk. "There are some announcements that I need to tell you before we continue with our day. First off, school for tomorrow and Friday after will be cancel due to finishing repairs to the damage so you all will get another few days off coupled with the weekend." Everyone cheered. "Now for your assignment." Everyone now groaned. "I'd like to learn more about you all so I'd like you all to write a 15 line poem describing yourself. I'll leave the form to you. I'll let you have until lunch time to finish." She looked at the clock. "You have four hours. The extra time you have after you're done will be free time." The class stared at her. "I have a meeting to go to. Sile, Melody, come with me." She walked the door. Melody helded onto my arm and pulled me to the door. I looked backed my friends. All of them had expressions of concern and confused on them. I went through the door and it shut behind me. Monica stood in front of me. "Before you start asking questions, I'm just gonna say that I'd rather you wait to see whether more memories come back to you first," she said. "I figured you'd say that," I responded. "Good. Now...Since I already know you two, you're excused from the poem. Instead Sile, I'd like you to give Melody a tour of the school for me." "Yes, Coach." I responded with that without even intending to. I noticed a strange gleam in her eyes. She laughed. "Interesting. Just keep calling me Monica as you have been." She turned and walked away, leaving me alone with Melody. I rubbed me neck and turned to her. "Okay..where do you want to go first?" "Don't care." She smiled. "Lead the way." I lead Melody all over the school, showing her all the important places I could think of. The gym, computer room, the drama room and stage, et cetera. It was actually lunch time when I finally showed her the cafeteria. Never really noticed just how big the school was until now. I never actually went to half the places I showed her. We walked to the selections for today's lunch. While she look at the different entirees, the room started to fill up with students. "Hey, Sile. What do you suggest I get?" I thought for a second. "I don't really know. I usually just bring a sandwich for lunch." "Oh, maybe I'll try this." She went back to looking at the food. I looked around the cafeteria. I stopped when I caught a glimpse of my friends. I was about to go over to them when Melody fell on her knees. I knelt down and put my hand on her shoulder. "Hey! Are you alright?" She look at me. "Yeah, I just.." She swayed. "Ah. Hey, is there somewhere we could be alone? Somewhere out of the way?" "Uh yeah. But shouldn't I take you to the nurse's office?" "No!" She yelled. "Just take me somewhere isolated." I nodded and helped her up. She held onto my arm as I escorted her out. Isolated. I thought of the roof of the school. As we walked out the door, I saw my friends staring at us out of the corner of my eye. I practically had to carry Melody to the roof. Her body kept going limp all the way there. We went up all the stairs until we fianlly reached the door to the roof. I held Melody up while I opened the door. The sun shone brightly today. I led her over to some shade and out of the sun. She let go of my arm and stood on ger own. She took a few deep breaths. I stood to the side and kept watch. A minute passed before she turned to me. She suddenly ran at me and tackled me into the wall. I hit my head and slowly slid onto the ground. I rubbed my head and yelled at her. "What was that for?" She hugged me tightly and buried her head into my chest. She started to cry. "Axria. Dareek, axria. Monlaco oantu vaharee." She started speaking in another language but I understood it. I recognized the language. I'''t's'... I thought hard. I couldn't remember what it was. The words popped into my head. I responded without thinking. "Faw queance noattra yucder. Uczat krazwona." I tried to smile but she headbutted me. "YOU IDIOT!!!" She burst into more tears. "Don't you realize what I've been through. Five years. I thought you were dead for five years. Mom and dad were never around. They never notice how much I suffered. They only told me that you were still alive because I..I.." I wiped her tears away. I started to laugh. "Still a crybaby. You haven't changed a bit." She looked up at me. I began to be mesmerized by her eyes. She moved in closer. Her eyes changed. Memories flashed in my head. I realized to late what she was about to do. I stiffled a scream. ''Deja vu. I sat still until she finished. When she finally pulled away, I glared at her. We both stood up. I rubbed my neck and she wiped her lips. "You know, I figured that you would have learned some self control by now," I said in annoyance. "Oh, I have it's just been a while." I sighed. "Your just lucky I'm a fast healer." She giggled as she grabbed my hand. "Come on. Let's go." ---- The scene of Sile walking out the room with the new girl kept being replayed in my head. It was after lunch but those two haven't returned. Mrs. Phoenix returned to the room and picked up the poems. She gave the class permission to socialize as she read the poems. An hour, two hours. School was almost over when Mrs. Phoenix spoke up. "Vehlo, Nick, Natalya and Jedd. I need to speak with you." She walked out the door. We looked to each other then followed her. We stood right outside the door. She faced me first. "Vehlo, your father called. He said that he wants you to go straight home. Said that he needed to discuss something." "Oh. Uh..Okay." "And the rest of you. Jacob wants you all to come to his home first thing tomorrow morning." I had a bad feeling but something she said caught my attention. "How do you know my dad's name?" I asked. "Oh, we know each other from our past encounters at Watcher meetings." "Watchers. Your a Watcher?" Nick asked. "Yes. People in the Watchers know me as the Coach." I thought for a moment. I remember my father mentioning someone called the Coach. "Coach? Why are you called that?" Jedd asked. "Oh, you'll find out." "Sile!" Natalya exclaimed. We looked to where she was looking and sure enough, he was there. With his fiance still clinging to him. The final bell rang as they approached. "Well, I'm looking forword to tomorrow. Come along you two, I'm driving us home." Mrs. Phoenix walked away. "Hey, guys I..Hey!" Sile tried to talk to us but Melody started to drag him away. "Come on. We still have a lot of catching up to do." "But I have to talk to them about.." "Do it tomorrow." They turned the corner and disappeared. Chapter 2: Departure and Arrival I felt horrible as I woke up the next morning. To much was happening in such a short time. Beleth had attacked a week ago, Sile's fiance appeared yesterday and dragged him away before we could talk, now my dad was leaving for a Watcher meeting. Nick Natalya, Jedd, and I met with and talked to my father last night. He told us that he was leaving us in the hands of an associate while he was away. He said that his friend would help us achieve a higher level of power and skill during our extended weekend. The memory was interupted when my father knocked on the door. "Hurry up you two. I'm leaving soon." I got out of bed and walked toward the door. I went two stepps before tripping over someone and falling on her. I rolled off and apologized. "Sorry Natalya." I had forgotten that she and the boys had slept over. "It's alright," she groaned. "Let's get going." We both got up and got dressed. "You sure it was alright for you to sleep on the ground?" I asked. "No problem. Reminds me of when I went camping when I was little." We finished and headed toward the dining room. Nick and Jedd were already sitting at the table eating multiple plates of food. My dad rushed in and grabbed a few things around the room. "Good, you're here. Grab something to eat but make it light. My friend will be here soon and you don't want to be to full." We went over to the table and got a plate of food. A few minutes later, my father walked in and collapsed into a chair. "Hey dad, you need to eat too." He silently grabbed a piece of toast and munched on it. He started to mumble with the bread still in his mouth. "What's Adrian doing calling a meeting at such short notice?" "So sir, do you know what the meeting is about?" Nick asked. "No," he responded. "Adrian, a high-ranked member of the Council, suddenly called a meeting. He didn't say why though." The atmosphere started to get depressing. We all stopped eating. We were all startled when we heard the doorbell ring. Dad stood up immediately. "That must be them." He rushed out of the room and to the door. We followed him. "Alright you guys. Once she's in and gets comfortable, I'm have to leave immediately. She's very strict so don't get on her bad side. Oh, and be nice to her students. From what i've heard, she's trained them for years so they should be skilled. Try to learn from them. "Hold on she?" Jedd asked. "Them?" Natalya asked. "Students?" Nick asked. A cold chill ran down my back. He put his hand on the handle. "Oh! I forgot to tell you didn't I?" I had a bad feeling about whoever was behind the door. When my dad opened the door, we all froze. ---- Darkness surrounded me. I felt nothing. A deep voice came from an unknown source. "So. You're him. I must say you are what I expected." I tried to respond but I couldn't. I slightly less deep voice spoke. "Do not judge him at his current state. He has the potential to surpass even our power." "We shall see. First, let's watch what happens when he face Truth." The second voice spoke to me. "Don't let me down." "Nata ratuas fetnetna Salius." I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. Monica and Melody were standing next to my bed. "Aztrac yanad gocto," I said without realizing it. Melody happily responded. "Atra hasba tuvacre mohnitava. Victre no zawya." I recognized the language. It was the one that Melody and I used on the roof of the school but I still had no idea what I was saying. "Gencavde kivset treg?" They looked at each other. "Are you saying that you don't know?" Monica asked. I got out of bed and stood. "Pretty much." "Atra jocktu muyas uneat." Monica suddenly said this and I responded without thinking again. "Petraca gotja nov." "So you don't know what your saying?" "No I don't. I don't know what your saying or what I'm saying but it's like I know what you mean. I can't really explain it better than that." Monica stayed silent. She then clapped and walked toward the door. "Well, we can discuss this later. Come along Melody. Sile, get changed into something that's easy to move in. We have an 'appointment'." I walked to my closet. "Where are we going?" "You'll see. Please be quick. I don't want to be late." They exited my room and I changed into black and white shorts and a black T-shirt. I ran out the front door and saw them standing next to a car. Monica got into the driver's seat and Melody pulled me into the back seats. We drove out of the front gate. Melody was hugging my arm the entire time. I looked out the window. About half an hour passed when I recognized the path. I sat up and looked ahead. Sure enough, there was a Japanese style mansion up ahead. We drove through the gate and parked in the courtyard. Melody finally let go of me and got out on the other side of the car. She smiled at me but then frowned. "Sile, did you forget to put on the contacts?" I was confused for a moment. Then it came to me. I leaned down and looked into the rear view mirror. I saw that my eyes were dark blue. "No need to worry Sile." Monica called out to me. "They're not really necessary today." We walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. We waited a minute before I heard the sound of running feet. Mr. Arila opened the door. My friends were right behind him and they all froze with their mouthes open. "Close your mouthes, it's rude." Monica criticized them. Mr. Arila reacted first. "Monica, it's good to see you. These must be your students." He reached out his hand. "I'm Jacob Arila." "Hello." Melody shook his hand. "I'm Melody Pheonix." "Pheonix? So you're Monica's daughter." "Yes, I am" He turned to me. "And you are." "Don't you recognize him Jacob? He's Salius Mailun." "Salius!?" He started to panic. "Oh..uh..um.. Hello Sile." He turned to Monica. "What's he doing here?" She stepped past him and my friends and removed her shoes. "Come now Jacob. Were you planning to leave him out of the training camp you set up?" ''Training camp? ''"I..I just..I didn't think he'd be ready to handle you level of training." She sighed. "You have terrible judgement of ability Jacob. Come along you two. Don't just stand there." She commanded us to follow her. "Are you saying he's ready to take your basic training?" "No Jacob." She continued in and spoke over her shoulder. "Your team here will be undergoing my basic training. Salius and Melody will be review the basics and continuing their advanced course." "Advanced? But he's not ready." She quickly turned around. Her eyes were cold, paralyzing. "Don't assume you know everything Jacob." I could hear Mr. Arila gulp. She quickly put on a warm smile and the look in her eyes changed. "You better hurry Jacob. I don't think Mr. Lucian will appreciate you being late." Chapter 3:Skills I watched my friends say their goodbyes to Mr. Arila. I felt that I should have joined them but I couldn't. I didn't feel like I belonged any more. Did the Awakening really affect that much? I pried my eyes off of them and went to find Monica. She and Melody were in the backyard. Melody was looking around while Monica was laying out some wooden swords. She looked up from her work and smiled. "Salius, I'll need your help. Come get your practice swords first then I'll explain." I spot my two swords at the end of the row. Three other swords were laid out along with two wooden daggers. They were my friends' go-to training weapons. "Hey Monica, how'd you know which weapons to lay out?" "I had Jacob describe what your friends regularly use during practice when he asked me to come." She laughed. "Melody, Salius, here's what I you two to do." ---- Category:Blog posts